Sasuke Goes To America!
by Vandalism27
Summary: Sasuke nekat pergi ke Amerika untuk bertemu dengan kakaknya yang pergi dari rumah. Ketika sampai disana dia malah jadi korban kejahatan jalanan! Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Sanggupkah Sasuke bertahan di negeri orang? Warn: BL; YAOI! NARUSASU! One Shot! DLDR XD


**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik MK seorang, saya hanya meminjam** _**chara**_ **nya saja.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Goes To America! © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : YAOI; BL, NARUSASU, One Shot, OOC (sudah jelas, ini fanfiksi BUKAN MANGA ASLI), alur kecepetan, gak jelas, typo(s), dan seabrek kekurangan lainnya. Harap maklum, ya.**

 **.**

 **Rate : M!**

 **Untuk beberapa hal yang tidak sesuai untuk anak-anak. IYKWIM *smirk***

 **.**

 **Note: Disini Sasuke masih remaja (bayangkan Sasuke di Shippuden); sedangkan Naruto sudah dewasa (bayangkan Naruto di Gaiden). Lalu untuk percakapan, Sasuke hanya berbahasa Jepang pada Naruto, Kurama, Itachi. Sisanya (anggap saja) Bahasa Inggris. #plakk**

* * *

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Sasuke nekat pergi ke Amerika untuk bertemu dengan kakaknya yang pergi dari rumah. Ketika sampai disana dia malah jadi korban kejahatan jalanan! Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Sanggupkah Sasuke bertahan di negeri orang?**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menyeret koper berukuran kecilnya. Tangannya yang bebas membenarkan letak tali ransel yang sempat melorot di bahunya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia pernah ke Amerika bersama orang tuanya, tapi ini adalah kali pertama untuknya menginjakkan kaki di negeri Paman Sam ini seorang diri.

Ini semua gara-gara kakaknya.

'Baka Aniki!'–batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke merengut, menggerutu dalam hati. Setelah ini dia harus mencari taksi untuk sampai ke hotel, lalu mulai mencari kakaknya yang kabur dari rumah. Entah dimana kakaknya satu itu. Dia tidak membalas email maupun mengangkat telepon dari Sasuke. Padahal dia kan kangen kakaknya!

Sasuke mendongak, menatap langit yang sudah gelap. Menghela napas, karena pesawatnya mendarat pada tengah malam. Seharusnya dia cari yang mendaratnya pagi atau siang, setidaknya bisa lebih mudah mencari hotel atau mencari taksi.

Setelah mendapatkan taksi, Sasuke segera melompat masuk, lalu duduk manis di dalam taksi. Sopir taksi tadi menanyakan Sasuke mau kemana, yang dijawab Sasuke dengan menyebutkan salah satu hotel besar yang ada di Amerika.

Sasuke menghela napas, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya. Penerbangan berjam-jam memang salah satu hal yang tidak dia sukai. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini semua demi kakaknya. Sasuke hampir saja menutup matanya yang mulai memberat, ketika taksi yang dia tumpangi mengerem mendadak. Membuat Sasuke yang tidak siap jadi terjungkal ke depan, menabrak kursi di depannya.

Sambil mengusap hidungnya, dia bertanya pada supir taksi yang kelihatan tegang. "Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti mendadak?" tanyanya, dalam Bahasa Inggris yang fasih.

Supir taksi tadi menoleh, wajahnya terlihat tegang, "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan keluar dari dalam taksi, mengerti?" kata supir taksi tadi.

Sasuke yang awalnya tidak paham, langsung siaga ketika kaca taksi diketuk dari luar. Alamak, Sasuke baru sadar taksi ini di kelilingi pria-pria bertubuh kekar! Astaga naga, Sasuke antara senang dan takut. Senang karena ini mirip seperti adegan di film-film yang sering dia tonton, tapi juga takut karena tidak mungkin mereka mencegat cuma untuk menyanyi lalu minta recehan, kan?

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyanya kepada supir taksi itu.

Sang supir menggeleng, "Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawabnya, lalu menghela napas, "Tapi aku akan mencoba untuk bicara pada mereka."

"Hah? Bagaimana cara bicara pada preman-preman berbadan sebesar gorilla begitu?!"

"Entah."

Sasuke memekik ketika salah satu dari kawanan pria berbadan kekar tadi memukul kaca taksi menggunakan kapak. Sasuke makin panik, ketika kaca taksi itu mulai retak dan akhirnya pecah.

PRAAANG!

Sasuke ingin sekali menghilang dari sana ketika tangan kekar itu membuka kunci pintu taksi, lalu membuka pintunya dengan kasar. Pria berbadan besar dengan kulit gelap itu menyeringai, lalu menarik tangan Sasuke keluar dari taksi.

Supir taksi yang awalnya diam itu akhirnya melawan karena dia kasihan melihat penumpangnya bernasib seperti itu. Dia turun dari taksi, lalu menarik tangan Sasuke yang satunya. Pria berbadan besar yang menarik sebelah tangan Sasuke tadi otomatis berhenti, dia menatap tajam supir taksi itu.

Dia memberikan isyarat pada rekan-rekannya yang lain menggunakan dagunya. Supir taksi yang malang itu pun dipukuli sampai pingsan!

Sasuke menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia mengumpat dalam hati ketika menyadari saat ini dia sedang berada di sebuah jalan kecil yang gelap dan sepi, tidak ada orang yang melewati jalan ini. Mampus!

Sasuke tersentak ketika tangannya ditarik menuju ke dalam sebuah gang gelap yang lebih kecil, hanya cukup untuk dilewati pejalan kaki. Otak Sasuke berputar cepat. Dia melihat sekeliling, rekan-rekan preman yang menyeretnya ini berada cukup jauh dan sedang bersenang-senang dengan supir taksi malang itu.

Sasuke menarik tangan pria yang menyeretnya, membuat pria kekar itu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Ada apa? Menurutlah kalau tidak ingin aku bunuh!" suara beratnya terdengar kesal.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke membenturkan lututnya sekuat tenaga ke 'area terlarang' pria berbadan besar itu. otomatis pria itu meringkuk kesakitan, sambil memegangi hartanya yang paling berharga.

Sasuke langsung kabur. Ketika dia hendak berbelok keluar dari gang kecil itu, dia tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Sasuke bisa melihat pria dihadapannya ini bertubuh tinggi dan memiliki otot yang menonjol di tubuhnya, juga terlihat kuat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria berambut pirang itu, dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sasuke berdiri, "Kau menabrak tubuhku keras sekali, sedang apa lari-lari di jalanan gelap begini di tengah malam?"

Sasuke menerima uluran tangan itu, setelah berdiri dia mencengkeram lengan pria itu, "Tolong aku! Mereka semua berniat jahat padaku!" tanpa sadar Sasuke berkata menggunakan Bahasa Jepang, membuat pria di depannya ini mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Hei! Jangan lepaskan dia!" pria yang tadi ditendang oleh Sasuke berhasil berjalan kembali, meskipun dengan tertatih tatih. Ouch, pasti sakit sekali …

Sasuke makin panik, "Itu dia orangnya! Tolong aku!" Sasuke mengguncang tubuh pria pirang itu, tapi anehnya dia sama sekali tidak bergerak, hanya menatap malas pria berbadan kekar tadi.

"Dia hasil buruan kita malam ini, Boss." Kata pria kekar tadi pada si pirang yang sekarang dicengkeram Sasuke.

"Ayo lari dari sini, pria itu berbahaya–" kalimat Sasuke terhenti. Tunggu … "–Kenapa dia memanggilmu 'boss'?" Sasuke membelalak, dia baru sadar telah meminta pertolongan pada orang yang salah, "Jangan jangan kau…"

Sasuke merasa ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya ketika pria berambut pirang tadi malah menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Ya, aku boss mereka. Namaku Naruto." Jawab Naruto santai, "Hei kalian, segera bereskan kekacauan ini. Anak ini akan ikut denganku." Kata Naruto pada anak buahnya.

Terdengar seruan protes dari para anak buahnya, "Tapi Boss, anak itu kan–"

"Kalian membantahku?" Satu seruan dari Naruto berhasil membuat kumpulan pria kekar tadi bungkam. "Apa kalian tidak lihat?–" Naruto menggantung kalimatnya, sebelah tangannya mengangkat dagu Sasuke, secara tiba-tiba mencium pemuda berambut raven itu. "–bocah ini milikku, mulai sekarang!" Sasuke tercengang, tubuhnya membeku karena kaget. Dia dicium orang asing!

Sasuke yang awalnya membeku karena terkejut, mulai memberontak, "A-apa maksudmu?! Kenapa kau menciumku seenaknya, hah?!" Sasuke berusaha mengibaskan tangannya yang dicengkeram Naruto, tapi dengan mudah Naruto menekannya lagi. Naruto itu dipanggil boss bukan tanpa alasan!

"Kau mau ikut aku, atau–" mata birunya mengarah ke anak buahnya, "–kau mau diperkosa bergiliran oleh mereka?"

Tatapan mengintimidasi Naruto membuat Sasuke mengumpat, dia tidak punya pilihan lain. God, lindungilah Sasuke kami tercinta!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto memandangi Sasuke yang duduk di sofa sambil melipat kaki, di dalam markasnya. Markas sekaligus rumah bagi Naruto. Mata biru si pirang memperhatikan wajah putih Sasuke yang mulus tanpa cacat. Sekali lihat pun Naruto tahu, Sasuke bukan anak jalanan seperti dirinya. Dia pasti anak orang kaya, lihat saja penampilannya. Dari atas sampai ke bawah, branded semua. Bikin iri saja!

"Ih, jorok sekali tempat ini, berantakan sekali." Gumam Sasuke dalam Bahasa Jepang.

Mata hitamnya berkeliling melihat isi markas Naruto. Pemuda raven itu meringis jijik, ada botol dan kaleng bir bekas yang tidak dibersihkan, berkumpul di sudut ruangan, majalah khusus pria dewasa bertebaran dimana-mana dengan posisi membuka– menodai mata suci Sasuke saja! Bahkan, Sasuke sempat tidak sengaja menginjak kondom bekas yang terbengkalai di lantai. Sekali lagi, eww!

"Sudah untung aku membawamu kemari, dari pada kau diperkosa beramai-ramai oleh anak buahku!" seru Naruto dalam bahasa Jepang, membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"Kau bisa bahasa Jepang?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

Naruto mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, "Well, ibuku orang Jepang, ayahku orang Amerika. Jadi bisa dibilang aku ini keturunan Jepang." Pria pirang itu menyeringai, "Markasku adalah rumahku, kalau ada yang menghinanya, biasanya aku langsung menghabisi mereka lho. Serius." Naruto berujar santai, tapi entah kenapa Sasuke merasa saat itu Naruto tidak sedang bercanda.

"M-maaf … tapi tempat ini memang kotor sekali." Gumam Sasuke. Biarpun di kampung halamannya sana dia sering disebut-sebut sebagai pangeran es, tapi tidak mungkin dia disini bertingkah sok begitu, bisa-bisa dia dihabisi!

Naruto menghela napas, lalu bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya, "Aku mau cari makan dulu. Kau tunggu disini. Dan jangan berusaha kabur kalau tidak ingin diperkosa anak buahku di bawah."

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menggeleng takut, lalu ketika Naruto sudah keluar dari ruangan kotor itu, Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya lega. Sekarang ketika dia sendirian, dia jadi gatal untuk segera membereskan ruangan ini.

Sasuke itu seorang yang cinta kebersihan. Biar kata dia anak orang kaya yang selalu dilayani dan terima beres, tapi Sasuke sering kok, membersihkan kamarnya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah membiarkan kamarnya menjadi sarang kuman dan ujung-ujungnya membuat dia sakit. Lebih baik Sasuke kelaparan dari pada tinggal di ruangan kotor begini!

Dia memberanikan diri keluar dari ruangan itu, lalu menuruni tangga yang mengarah langsung ke tempat berkumpulnya anak buah Naruto.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Naruto yang baru kembali dari membeli makanan terkejut ketika melihat seluruh anak buahnya sedang membersihkan markas mereka. Ada yang memegang sapu, alat pel lantai, dan lain-lain. Sama sekali tidak cocok dengan penampilan mereka yang seram.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" tanyanya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat ke salah satu anak buahnya, menuntut penjelasan, "Kenapa kalian semua bersih-bersih, B?"

Anak buahnya yang bernama Killer B–yang tadi ditendang 'harta'nya oleh Sasuke–menjawab, "Yo, Boss! Tadi pacarmu bilang kamar ini berantakan, dia tidak suka. Jadi kami membersihkannya. Bersih-bersih-bersih, yeah!" katanya, sambil nge-rap. Astaga.

Naruto mengamati sekelilingnya, memang markasnya jadi lebih bersih dan rapih. Tidak seperti tadi, sampah dan barang-barang yang lain berserakan, bercampur menjadi satu. Perhatiannya jatuh pada sosok Sasuke yang kelihatan mungil diantara pria-pria berbadan tinggi besar, ketika sedang mengikat kantung-kantung hitam besar yang isinya sampah.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke, kemudian memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan setelah berterima kasih atas kerja keras mereka membersihkan ruangan ini.

Dia menyerahkan satu kantung berisi makanan pada Sasuke, "Ini untukmu, makanlah. Aku tahu kau pasti lapar." kata Naruto. Pria bersurai pirang itu duduk di sofa, lalu menepuk sofa di sampingnya, sebagai isyarat agar Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya. "Tenang saja, makanan itu aman, kok. Tidak ada obat atau racun apa pun di dalamnya."

Sasuke menurut, dia melepas sarung tangan karet yang tadi dibelikan anak buah Naruto di drug store dua puluh empat jam, "Dimana aku bisa mencuci tangan?" tanya Sasuke. Dia mengerut jijik, pasti sekarang ditangannya ada berjuta-juta kuman jahat. "Aku tidak bisa makan kalau tanganku kotor begini." katanya, sambil menunjukkan kedua telapak tangannya pada Naruto.

Naruto menunjuk pintu berwarna putih yang ada di sudut ruangan, "Disitu kamar mandi, pakai saja. Bersih kok."

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu dengan cepat mencuci tangannya. Sasuke kembali dari kamar mandi dengan tangan yang sudah bersih dan sudah dikeringkan memakai handuk yang dia bawa dari rumahnya. Kemudian duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Ramen?" Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya ketika melihat isi bungkusan yang diberikan Naruto ternyata adalah ramen.

"Ya, aku suka ramen. Aku tidak tahu seleramu jadi aku belikan saja sekalian." ujar Naruto, sambil menyumpit kembali ramennya.

"Terima kasih…" gumam Sasuke, "Mmm, sebelumnya aku minta maaf, tapi uangmu … berapa yang harus aku ganti untuk ramen ini?" Sasuke membuka ramen itu, lalu meraih sumpit. Di tiupnya pelan-pelan, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Hmm, Sasuke baru tahu ada ramen enak disini. Kapan-kapan kalau dia ke New York lagi, dia akan mampir.

"Enak, kan?" tanya Naruto, yang dibalas anggukan kepala Sasuke, "Kau tidak perlu mengganti uangnya, hitung-hitung ucapan terima kasihku karena kau sudah membersihkan tempat ini." Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum, membuat Sasuke terpana dibuatnya. Sial, senyumnya shine bright like a diamond banget!–Eh? Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tidak, aku tidak terpesona pada senyumnya!–batin Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecut, "… tidak apa-apa."

Naruto meletakkan mangkuk ramennya yang sudah kosong, lalu menyambar sebotol air mineral ukuran tanggung, dia meneguknya hingga tersisa seperempat. "Hei, namamu siapa? Aku belum tahu namamu."

"Uchiha Sasuke. Kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke."

Botol di tangan Naruto terlepas. "Kau bercanda? Uchiha … Uchiha yang _itu_?" Naruto membelalakkan matanya, ketika dilihatnya Sasuke mengangguk. "Sial! Harusnya aku menjadikanmu sandera lalu meminta uang tebusan! Aku bisa kaya mendadak!"

Sasuke berhenti mengunyah ramennya, "A-apa kau benar-benar akan menjadikan aku sandera?" tanyanya, melirik Naruto hati-hati.

Naruto bukannya menjawab, malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sasuke sampai heran, untuk apa Naruto tertawa sampai terbahak-bahak begitu? Memangnya ada yang lucu dari ucapannya? Apa yang salah dengan mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri? Keluarganya memang pemilik dari perusahaan besar bertaraf internasional yang bergerak di bidang otomotif, jadi tidak heran jika ada yang berusaha menculiknya untuk sekedar meminta uang tebusan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, sih? Apanya yang lucu?"

Tawa Naruto sudah mereda, tapi dia masih terkikik kecil sambil mengusap matanya yang berair. "Tidak, maaf maaf. Aku hanya heran, karena kau percaya begitu saja dengan omonganku. Aku hanya bercanda, tahu! Kalau aku memang benar ingin meminta tebusan, aku tidak akan menjauhkanmu dari anak buahku, pakai acara menciummu segala, lagi!"

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika merasakan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memanas. Sialan! "Kenapa kau menciumku waktu itu, hah?" katanya. Dia tiba-tiba saja merasa kesal karena diingatkan ciuman itu lagi.

"Entahlah, wajahmu mengingatkan aku pada seseorang, tapi aku tidak ingat siapa."

Sasuke membanting ramennya yang sudah habis di atas meja, "Kan tidak usah pakai cium-cium segala!" Teriaknya. Dia kesal juga, dicium karena alasan konyol begitu!

"Heh, seperti itu ciuman pertamamu saja."

"…"

"…"

"JADI ITU CIUMAN PERTAMAMU? HAHAHAHAHA!"

"URUSAI! Jangan keras-keras!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu, Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk berjalan-jalan. Naruto mengajak Sasuke ke taman, lalu duduk di salah satu bangku yang disediakan. Mereka duduk dengan tenang, sambil menikmati pemandangan.

"Kau suka tempat ini?"

"Ya, aku suka." Jawab Sasuke, sambil tersenyum tipis.

Naruto mengangguk, "Hei, coba ceritakan kenapa kau jauh-jauh datang dari Jepang, sampai-sampai kau kena kejahatan jalanan. Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan disini? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu."

Sasuke melirik Naruto lewat ekor matanya, "Well, sebenarnya aku sedang mencari kakakku yang pergi dari rumah."

"Pergi dari rumah?"

 **.**

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Coba jelaskan apa maksudmu, Itachi." Fugaku menatap tajam anak sulungnya yang duduk di sofa di seberangnya. Perhatian Fugaku selanjutnya beralih pada seorang pemuda yang duduk sambil meremas celananya, dia menunduk di bawah intimidasi seorang Uchiha Fugaku._

" _Aku mencintainya, Ayah. Dia kekasihku. Aku disini, untuk meminta restu Ayah dan Ibu untuk menikahinya." Itachi berkata dengan lancar dan tenang. Dirinya tidak boleh gugup ataupun terlihat takut._

 _Sa_

 _ng ibu menutup bibirnya dengan sebelah tangan, "Kau … berpacaran dengan seorang laki-laki?" gumam Mikoto lirih, memberikan tatapan sedih pada anak sulungnya._

" _Memalukan!" Tambah Fugaku, dengan nada setengah membentak._

 _Itachi menatap ayahnya, "Apa salahnya mencintai laki-laki? Yang aku tahu, aku mencintainya. Terlepas dari gendernya laki-laki atau perempuan." Ujar Itachi, kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi._

" _Itachi, tenanglah." Bisik kekasih Itachi, sambil mengelus lengannya agar Itachi kembali tenang. "Jangan terbawa emosi, please?"_

 _Itachi memandang kekasihnya, lalu tersenyum, "Ya, maaf." katanya. Mata hitam Itachi kembali menatap ayahnya, "Dengan atau tanpa restu dari ayah, aku akan tetap menikahi dia."_

 _Fugaku menyeringai, "Coba saja. Kau akan aku jodohkan dengan putri dari keluarga Yamanaka!"_

 _Rahang Itachi mengeras ketika mendengar kata 'perjodohan' keluar dari mulut ayahnya. Menghela napas, Itachi berkata, "Baik. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dari rumah ini. Aku tidak akan pernah kembali kesini. Silahkan ayah saja yang menikah dengan anak dari keluarga Yamanaka itu."_

" _UCHIHA ITACHI! KAU SADAR APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?"_

" _Sangat sadar. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Tuan Uchiha Yang Terhormat!"_

 _Dan itu adalah terakhir kalinya Itachi berada di kediaman Uchiha._

 **.**

"Jadi begitu, sejak saat itu kakakku tidak pernah kembali lagi ke rumah. Dan menurut email terakhir yang dikirimkan kakakku, dia bilang katanya dia pergi ke New York bersama kekasihnya itu."

Naruto mengangguk, "Hmm… kakakmu berani juga, ya? Meninggalkan rumah mewahnya di Jepang hanya untuk menikah dengan pacarnya. Apa cinta sebegitu hebatnya?"

"Memangnya kau belum pernah pacaran?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Aku sering bermain-main dengan wanita, tapi aku belum pernah merasakan cinta, selain cinta untuk kedua orang tuaku." jawab Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong, kakakmu sekarang ada dimana?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku sudah putus kontak dengannya sejak enam bulan yang lalu."

Naruto membelalak tidak percaya, "Kau datang kesini tapi tidak tahu kakakmu ada dimana?" Naruto menghela napas berat ketika dilihatnya Sasuke mengangguk, "Baiklah. Siapa nama kakakmu? Aku akan memerintahkan anak buahku untuk mencari informasi tentang kakakmu."

"Namanya Uchiha Itachi."

"…"

"… kenapa?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ikut aku. Sialan, pantas saja aku merasa wajahmu mirip seseorang!"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya bingung, tapi tetap mengikuti kemana Naruto membawanya. Berbagai pertanyaan berseliweran di benak Sasuke. Apakah dia mengenal kakaknya? Entahlah, Sasuke tidak berani berspekulasi. Setelah lima belas menit berjalan kaki, ternyata pria bersurai pirang itu membawanya ke sebuah apartemen. Kenapa dia membawanya ke apartemen?

 **TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG!**

Naruto memencet bel di apartemen itu dengan tidak sabaran. Merasa tidak ada jawaban, pria bersurai pirang itu menggedor pintu apartemen bernomor 201 dengan brutal.

 **DAK DAK DAK DAK DAK DAK!**

"Who the fuck–Naruto?" Umpatan kasar terdengar bersamaan dengan pintu yang dibuka oleh seorang pria muda berambut oranye. "Ada apa? Tumben kau kemari? Menggedor pintu apartemenku seperti menggedor pintu toilet umum!"

"Dia mencari kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi." Naruto menunjuk Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelahnya menggunakan ibu jarinya, mengabaikan protesan dari pemuda berambut oranye tadi.

"Mencari Itachi?" Mata pemuda berambut oranye tadi menatap kaget Sasuke yang juga menatapnya dengan ekspresi serupa, "Sasuke?"

"Lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Kurama nii-san! Apa Aniki ada disini?" tanya Sasuke, tanpa sadar wajahnya yang setahu Kurama selalu datar bak papan setrikaan itu berseri-seri.

Kurama mengangguk, "Iya, dia ada di dalam. Masuklah."

"Hei, hei. Tunggu … Kalian saling kenal?" Naruto menatap Kurama dan Sasuke bergantian, wajahnya terlihat bingung.

Tangan kiri Kurama menyentuh bahu Sasuke, "Dia Uchiha Sasuke, adik dari Uchiha Itachi, jelas aku mengenalnya. Dan Sasuke," Kurama mengangkat tangan kanannya, menepuk bahu kokoh Naruto, "Dia Uzumaki Naruto, adik kandungku."

"Adik kandung … mu?" Sasuke membeo.

Sebelum Kurama menbalas perkataan Sasuke, seseorang memanggilnya dari dalam, "Siapa yang datang, Kurama? Kenapa lama sekali?" Itu suara Itachi! Dia terlihat kaget ketika melihat siapa yang datang, terutama ketika dia melihat sosok adiknya berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, "Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aniki! Aku datang kesini untuk menemuimu!" Sasuke yang merindukan kakak kandungnya itu, tanpa sadar mengungkapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Itachi tertegun. Adik kesayangannya yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat wajahnya, sekarang berdiri di depannya. Senyum Itachi mengembang, "Sasuke, lama tidak bertemu. Masuklah."

Akhirnya mereka berempat masuk ke dalam apartemen minimalis itu. Sasuke duduk dengan nyaman di atas sofa, di sebelahnya Naruto duduk santai sambil melipat sebelah kaki. Di depannya ada Itachi, sedangkan Kurama ada di pantry mengambil minuman untuk mereka berempat.

"Kenapa kalian saling tatap seperti itu?" Kurama duduk di sebelah Itachi, setelah meletakkan soft drink yang diambilnya dari lemari es, "Katakan sesuatu, Itachi. Aku tahu kau merindukan adikmu."

Itachi menghela napas, lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang kemari, Sasuke." Pria berambut panjang itu menyambar salah satu soft drink, lalu meminumnya, "Aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu, tapi … Pulanglah." Katanya, membuat ketiga orang di ruangan itu menatapnya seakan kepala Itachi ada dua.

"Aniki … menyuruhku pulang?" tanya Sasuke, "Tapi aku baru sampai dan–"

Ucapan Sasuke dipotong oleh Itachi, "Aku tidak memintamu kemari, jadi pulanglah. Ibu akan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku bisa menebak kau tidak minta ijin untuk menemuiku pada mereka."

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak, aku masih mau disini."

"Pulang, Sasuke."

"Tidak mau!"

"SASUKE!"

 **BRAK!**

Naruto menggebrak meja di depannya, berteriak marah pada Itachi. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada adikmu hanya karena ingin menemuimu, hah? Dia hampir saja jadi korban kejahatan jalanan!" Naruto menatap tajam Itachi, "Dan sekarang setelah dia bertemu denganmu, kau malah menyuruhnya pulang? Apa kau tidak punya perasaan?!"

"Memang kau tahu apa soal perasaanku?" kata Itachi setengah menggeram, tampak sedang mengendalikan emosinya.

Naruto hampir saja meninju Itachi kalau Sasuke tidak menarik jaketnya, "Jangan berkelahi, bodoh! Aku kesini bukan untuk menonton kalian berkelahi!"

Kurama yang melihat drama dadakan itu malah berdecak malas, "Dasar kalian ini memang idiot." Setelah itu dia berdiri, menatap Itachi dan Naruto tajam dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Kalau mau adu jotos, di luar sana! Jangan menghancurkan apartemenku!"

Teriakan dari uke tsundere itu berhasil memadamkan api amarah yang berkobar di antara Itachi dan Naruto. Itachi menarik napas panjang untuk meredakan amarahnya yang sempat terpancing, sedangkan Naruto hanya berdecih sambil membuang pandangannya ke jendela.

Kurama menghela napas, kemudian duduk di sebelah Sasuke sambil merangkul pemuda itu, "Sasuke, sebaiknya kau kembali ke Jepang. Mengertilah posisi Itachi, ne?" Katanya halus, mencoba membujuk Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam. Sepertinya dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk, "Baiklah, kalau memang Aniki tidak ingin bertemu denganku. Aku akan pulang." Sasuke berdiri, lalu membungkukkan badannya, "Aku permisi." Sasuke bergegas keluar dari apartemen itu.

"Oi! Sasuke! Tunggu–" Naruto yang hendak mengejar Sasuke hampir terjungkal ketika Itachi menarik tangannya tiba-tiba.

"Aku titip Sasuke. Tolong jaga dia." Ujar Itachi lirih, sambil tersenyum sedih.

Naruto tertegun melihat senyum Itachi yang seperti induk ayam terpisah dari anaknya, tapi kemudian si pirang tersenyum lebar, "Serahkan saja padaku." Ujarnya, lalu segera berlari menyusul Sasuke.

Sepeninggal Sasuke dan Naruto, Kurama menghela napas, lalu duduk di sebelah Itachi yang terdiam sambil menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Itachi?" Tanya Kurama, sambil mengelus bahu Itachi.

"… Aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu padanya, Kurama."

Kurama menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu membawa pria tampan berambut panjang itu ke dalam pelukannya, "Ssshh, aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Itachi … aku tahu." ujarnya menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

Itachi balas memeluk Kurama dengan erat, "Aku hanya tidak ingin Sasuke mendapat masalah hanya karena menemuiku."

Kurama mempererat pelukannya, "Iya … aku tahu, aku mengerti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke duduk di atas sofa di markas Naruto sambil melipat kakinya. Dia merenung, memikirkan kenapa kakaknya enggan bertemu dengannya. Apakah kakaknya itu membencinya? Sepertinya tidak. Setahunya, Itachi adalah kakak yang baik. Dia selalu menemaninya bermain, membantunya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, dan selalu melindunginya jika ada orang yang mengganggu Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas, kemudian meluruskan kembali kakinya yang dari tadi menekuk. Dia menoleh ketika pintu terbuka, dilihatnya kepala pirang Naruto menyembul, "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya. Tangan kanannya membawa sepiring spaghetti yang dia beli di restoran terdekat.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Sudah lumayan membaik." Dia kembali menerawang, memikirkan alasan kenapa kakaknya tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya yang entah kenapa terasa lelah, dia tiduran sambil menutupi matanya menggunakan lengan kirinya.

"Sasuke, makanlah dulu. Kau belum makan sejak pulang dari apartemen Itachi tadi." Naruto berjongkok di depan sofa, dekat kepala Sasuke, "Itachi bisa mengamuk kalau tahu kau sakit." katanya.

Sasuke menurunkan tangannya, lalu menatap mata Naruto berjarak satu lengan dari wajahnya. "Benarkah? Bukankah Aniki tidak ingin bertemu denganku? Dia membenciku."

Naruto mengernyit tidak suka mendengar nada putus asa Sasuke. Dia menepuk dahi Sasuke keras, membuat remaja bermata hitam itu protes. Tapi Naruto tidak menanggapi protesan Sasuke, dia malah tersenyum bijak. "Kakakmu tidak membencimu, Sasuke. Kakakmu itu sangat menyayangimu. Dia sering membicarakan tentang adiknya–walaupun waktu itu aku tidak tahu seperti apa rupa adik yang dia banggakan, tapi dari ekspresinya, aku bisa melihat kakakmu sangat sayang padamu." Naruto tersenyum lagi, membuat Sasuke terdiam menatap wajah berkulit tan tersebut. "Kakakmu pasti punya alasan untuk menyuruhmu pulang. Jadi kalau kau menyayanginya, hargailah keputusannya."

"Kau bijaksana juga ya," Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. "Habis makan apa kau tadi?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tertawa kering, "Aku saja tidak mengerti tadi mengatakan apa. Aku bahkan tidak mengingatnya." Katanya, kali ini sambil tertawa lebar. "Ayo makan, aku tahu kau lapar."

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya, lalu menerima piring berisi spaghetti yang disodorkan Naruto. "Terima kasih," gumam Sasuke. Pemuda bermata hitam itu memakan spaghetti-nya dalam diam, mengabaikan Naruto yang masih menatapnya.

"Apa?" Sasuke ternyata jengah juga dipandangi seperti itu.

Naruto menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Tidak. Aku baru sadar ternyata kau tampan juga."

Sasuke nyaris saja tersedak mendengar ocehan Naruto yang tidak terduga itu. "Sial kau, Dobe! Jangan membuat aku OOC di fiksi ini dong! Asal kau tahu saja, wajahku ini memang sudah tampan sejak aku lahir."

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Dobe? Teme!"

Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati. Entah mengapa dia merasa kesedihannya menguap begitu saja ketika melihat wajah cemberut Naruto. Pria yang lebih tua tujuh tahun darinya itu terkadang konyol, lucu, menyebalkan, tapi kadang bisa mengerikan dan mengintimidasi. Kalau ada pemuda yang seperti ini di sekolahnya, sudah pasti akan jadi saingannya menjadi pangeran sekolah.

Walau dengan berat hati, Sasuke harus mengakui jika wajah Naruto itu masuk kategori tampan. Rambut pirangnya dipotong pendek, bentuk wajahnya oval dengan garis rahang yang terlihat tegas. Raut wajahnya juga terlihat dewasa, sesuai dengan usianya. Turun ke bawah, leher Naruto terlihat kokoh, bahunya juga. Apalagi lengannya, otot-otot itu terlihat kuat, buktinya B dan yang lain tunduk padanya. Dada bidangnya … Perut sixpack-nya … astaga. Pasti nyaman sekali berbaring beralaskan dada bidang Naruto, lalu dipeluk lengannya yang berotot itu …

PLAK!

Sasuke menampar keras pipinya, membuat Naruto yang asyik dengan ponselnya berjengit kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seru Naruto, "Gah! Lihat pipimu, kau tampar sampai merah begitu! Ya ampun, kau ini aneh sekali, menampar pipi sendiri sampai kedua pipimu memerah begitu, kan sakit!"

"Tsk! Urusai, Dobe!"

Naruto tidak tahu, Sasuke itu memerah pipinya karena hal lain …

"Ah, sudahlah. Kau mau ikut tidak? Aku dan anak buahku ingin bersenang-senang." Naruto mengatakan itu sambil menyeringai. Sasuke yang tidak bodoh dan bukan anak kecil polos, lantas memutar bola matanya.

"Bersenang-senang ala orang dewasa? Aku tidak tertarik, lagi pula aku masih di bawah umur, mana bisa masuk ke klub malam, Dobe."

Naruto menggoyangkan telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil mendecakkan lidahnya, "Jangan khawatir, aku bisa mengurusnya. Kalau kau mau ikut, tidak apa. Aku akan menjagamu disana. Bagaimana? Sekali-kali kan tidak apa."

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku tidak terbiasa pergi ke klub malam." Sasuke tetap menolak, bisa tamat riwayatnya kalau ketahuan sang ayah dia pergi ke tempat seperti itu. Lagi pula, Sasuke tidak suka berada di keramaian, apalagi di tempat yang seperti itu.

"Tidak apa, aku akan menjagamu disana. Ada B, Omoi juga, bagaimana?" Naruto tetap memberikan penawarannya pada Sasuke.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau Sasuke mengangguk setelah menatap puppy eyes milik Naruto, "Yeah, baiklah. Tapi aku tidak ingin ditinggal sendiri. Kau mengerti?"

"Roger!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berkali-kali mendecakkan lidahnya. Apanya yang menjagamu? Sekarang saja dia tidak tahu Naruto ada dimana! Sasuke duduk di sofa sambil menyandarkan punggungnya. Dia tidak menyentuh minumannya sama sekali karena dia tahu itu adalah minuman beralkohol.

Aturan yang ketat di rumahnya membuat dia tidak bisa sembarangan menyentuh alkohol. Jadi dia tidak tahu apakah dia kuat meminum alkohol atau tidak. Cari aman, lebih baik tidak usah minum apapun! Dia kan tidak tahu, minuman itu berisi apa–obat-obatan aneh, misalnya?

Sasuke melirik Omoi–salah satu anak buah Naruto–yang sedang mencium ganas seorang gadis bertubuh sexy. Sasuke berdecak, kenapa dia harus jadi obat nyamuk bocah ingusan yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya ini bersama pasangannya? Sial, kalau tahu begini lebih baik dia tidur saja!

Sasuke menepuk bahu Omoi dengan keras, "Hei, Omoi! Aku ingin ke toilet!" teriaknya, berusaha mengalahkan suara musik yang menghentak. "TOILET!" katanya lagi, ketika dilihatnya Omoi malah menampakkan raut bingung.

Omoi mengacungkan jempolnya, "Yeah! Pergilah! Jangan ganggu aku!" katanya, seolah mengusir Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram, meninggalkan Omoi yang kembali sibuk dengan pasangannya. Apanya yang menjaga? Apanya yang menemani? Apanya yang tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri? Bullshit! Kepala durian itu malah tidak muncul batang hidungnya sejak satu jam yang lalu!

Sasuke yang sudah terlanjur kesal, menghentakkan kakinya, lalu menjauhi meja yang sudah Naruto pesankan untuknya. Lebih baik keluar dari sini, lalu tidur. Peduli setan Naruto akan mencarinya atau bagaimana! Memangnya Sasuke peduli, Naruto saja tidak mempedulikannya!

Baru saja Sasuke berjalan beberapa langkah, seseorang menarik lengannya, "Kyaaah! Tampannyaaa~! Dari mana asalmu? Jepang? Korea? Apa kau kesepian? Mau aku temani?" Sasuke mengernyit ketika dua orang perempuan berdada 'wow' mendekap lengannya. Sasuke bahkan bisa merasakan asset perempuan-perempuan itu menempel pada lengannya.

"Bisa lepaskan tanganku? Aku ingin pergi." Kata Sasuke datar, berusaha menenangkan dirinya agar tidak melampiaskan kekesalannya pada dua perempuan ini. Dia ini dibesarkan tidak untuk menyakiti perempuan.

Perempuan berambut pirang mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aaww kenapa cepat sekali perginya? Ayolah, aku temani kau malam ini." Kata perempuan itu, dengan nada manja.

Temannya yang berambut cokelat bergelombang juga tidak ingin kalah, "Iya, benar. Aku juga ingin menemanimu malam ini. Ayo kita cari kamar!"

"Hei!" Sasuke susah payah melepaskan lengannya dari himpitan dua 'gunung everest' itu. Dia mengibaskan lengannya, menggerak-gerakkan lengannya agar terlepas, tapi semua usahanya sia-sia. Sasuke nyaris saja diseret oleh kedua perempuan ganas ini jika saja tidak ada yang menahan bahunya.

"Hei, lepaskan dia. Dia milikku!" Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari balik punggung Sasuke, membuat tiga kepala berbeda warna itu menoleh.

Sasuke mengernyit ketika melihat sosok asing itu. Dia kira itu Naruto, tapi ternyata bukan. Sesosok pria–mungkin seumuran Naruto, memegang bahu Sasuke sambil menatap datar perempuan-perempuan yang menghimpit Sasuke.

"Oh, Pein! Kau membuat aku kaget saja. Aku dan dia–" Si pirang menunjuk temannya yang berambut cokelat, "–ingin bersenang-senang dengan si tampan ini," Perempuan berambut pirang tadi menggesekkan pipinya di lengan Sasuke, "Kau tunggu giliranmu, okay?"

Orang yang dipanggil Pein tadi menyeringai, "Maaf, tapi aku ingin bersenang-senang dengannya juga." kata Pein, dengan nada datar. Suaranya lebih berat dari Naruto, dan rambutnya … oranye? Kenapa di negeri ini rambutnya berwarna-warni sih?

"Ah, ya sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin mencari masalah denganmu, ayo." Wanita berambut pirang tadi melepaskan lengan Sasuke, lalu menarik lengan temannya yang berambut cokelat. Mereka menjauh, seakan takut mencari masalah dengan Pein.

Pein melirik Sasuke, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Yeah, aku baik-baik saja. Thanks." Katanya. Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi baru beberapa langkah dia kembali berhenti. "Apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke, dengan nada sedikit kesal. Matanya melirik tangan Pein yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Apa begitu caramu berterima kasih? Ikut aku."

Sementara itu, Naruto yang baru kembali ke meja yang dia pesan untuk Sasuke, mengernyit ketika disana hanya ada Omoi yang sedang asyik dengan gadisnya. Dia tidak menemukan sosok pemuda tampan berambut hitam disana.

Sial, kemana dia? Padahal tadi Naruto sudah berpesan untuk tetap duduk disitu sampai Naruto kembali, tapi malah dia menghilang entah kemana! Sekarang Naruto harus mencarinya kemana?

"Hei, Omoi! Mana Sasuke?"

Omoi yang sedang asyik dengan gadisnya menoleh, lalu buru-buru menegakkan badannya ketika dilihatnya wajah kesal sang boss, "Sasuke? Eh, tadi dia bilang mau ke toilet, boss. Tapi sampai sekarang belum kembali."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, "Toilet? Kau tidak mengantarnya?" tanyanya. Setahunya tadi dia memerintahkan Omoi untuk menjaga Sasuke kemana pun dia pergi, termasuk toilet. Kalau tadi dia tidak ada urusan mendesak, dia tidak akan meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian di tempat berbahaya seperti ini! "Shit! Kau tidak dengar apa kataku tadi? Otakmu itu memang ada di selangkangan!"

Omoi nyengir tanpa dosa, "Maaf, boss." Pemuda yang seumuran dengan Sasuke itu menoleh pada gadisnya, "Pergilah, kita lanjutkan kapan-kapan, babe. Aku dan bossku sedang ada urusan penting."

"Ikut aku mencari Sasuke! Kalau dia tidak ketemu, aku sendiri yang akan membuatmu impoten! Kau dengar? IM-PO-TEN!" Ancam Naruto, membuat Omoi meringis ngilu. Lebih baik dia segera mencari Sasuke, dari pada masa depan asset berharganya terancam.

Naruto meninggalkan meja itu sambil menoleh kesana kemari, mencari sosok Sasuke yang tidak terlihat dimana pun. Sial, kalau tahu begini, dia tidak akan meninggalkan Sasuke bersama remaja yang sedang puber seperti Omoi! Shit, kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke, dia tidak akan segan menghabisi siapapun pelakunya!

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, "Eh? Kenapa aku panik begini hanya karena Sasuke menghilang? Seperti pacarku saja yang menghilang." gumamnya, dengan kening yang berkerut dalam. Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang Sasuke itu siapa? Adiknya? Bukan. Pacarnya? Bukan juga. Istrinya? Apalagi! Kenapa dia panik dan khawatir begini? Aneh.

"Boss, aku menemukan Sasuke! Dia sedang bersama kelompok Pein, sebelah sana." Omoi yang muncul bersama Darui, membuat Naruto menoleh.

Pria pirang itu makin mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendengar nama 'Sasuke' dan 'Pein' disebutkan dalam satu kalimat. "Pein? Kenapa dia bisa bersama Sasuke? Shit, kita harus segera mengambil Sasuke sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang buruk!"

Naruto dan kedua anak buahnya itu menghampiri meja dimana kelompok Pein berkumpul. Naruto menggertakkan giginya ketika melihat Pein sedang merangkul bahu Sasuke yang sedang mengobrol santai bersama Tobi, salah satu anak buah Pein.

"Hei, lepaskan tanganmu darinya, bajingan!" Naruto berseru, matanya nyalang menatap tangan Pein yang bertengger di bahu Sasuke. Naruto tambah geram, karena Sasuke malah membiarkan saja tangan Pein berada di bahunya, tampak santai dan tidak keberatan.

"Yo, Naruto." Sapa Pein. Bibirnya menyeringai melihat emosi tergambar jelas di wajah Naruto. "Kau menjemputnya? Cepat sekali kau bermain dengan gadis-gadismu?" Pria berambut oranye itu terkekeh.

"Bermain dengan gadis dari neraka! Kembalikan Sasuke! Dia itu milikku!" Naruto maju, menarik lengan Sasuke kasar sampai pemuda berambut hitam itu tersentak, "Jangan berani-beraninya kau menyentuh milikku!"

Sasuke yang awalnya sedang bercanda dengan Tobi menatap Naruto kaget. "Apa-apaan kau? Sembarangan menarik tangan orang lain! Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke mengibaskan tangan Naruto, tapi karena kuatnya cengkeraman itu, Sasuke tidak bisa berkutik. "Lepas." Ujarnya dingin, tidak ingin terlihat terlalu OOC.

"Kenapa kau bersama dengannya, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke memandang mata Naruto yang menatapnya tajam. Sorot mata biru itu berbeda dari biasanya. Terlihat marah, tapi Sasuke juga bisa melihat ada ketakutan disana. Ada apa dengannya?

Sasuke berdecak, mengabaikan tatapan tajam Naruto. "Apa urusanmu kalau aku bersamanya? Kau membuatku menunggui anak buahmu yang sedang bersama gadisnya! Lalu kau sendiri–yang membawaku kesini, meninggalkanku untuk bermain bersama gadis-gadismu. Cih, lebih baik aku pulang!"

"Bermain bersama gadis? Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Siapa yang bilang dia bermain bersama gadis-gadis? Dia bahkan tidak menggubris mereka semua! "Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali saja. Disini mulai tidak aman untukmu." Tanpa peringatan, Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Tapi sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi, Naruto berbalik, menatap Pein dan anak buahnya satu persatu dengan tatapan tajam, "Kalau kalian berani menyentuhnya sekali lagi–seujung kuku saja, aku tidak akan segan mematahkan leher kalian. Sama seperti yang aku lakukan pada Nagato!"

Setelah itu, Naruto segera menyeret Sasuke lagi, diikuti Darui dan Omoi di belakangnya.

Keluar dari klub malam itu, Darui dan Omoi pamit untuk balik ke markas terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka paham jika setelah ini adalah sesi privasi antara boss mereka dan si pemuda Jepang.

"Jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau bisa bersama dengan Pein dan anak buahnya?" Tanya Naruto, dengan nada menuntut. Ditatapnya Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya, sedang bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya. Naruto menarik Sasuke ke dalam sebuah gang yang kecil dan sepi, tidak ada orang lewat. Jadi mereka bebas bicara tanpa perlu menarik perhatian.

Sasuke menghela napas, sudah capek adu urat dengan pria pirang di depannya ini. "Aku hanya bosan menunggui Omoi bersama gadisnya, kau juga lama sekali bermain dengan gadismu. Jadi aku berniat pulang, tiba-tiba ada dua perempuan dengan–" Sasuke membuat gundukan di depan dadanya dengan kedua tangannya, "–besar. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan diri, jadi dia–yang berambut oranye tadi, menolongku menjauhkan perempuan-perempuan itu. Lalu dia mengajakku ke kelompoknya. Mereka hanya mengajakku mengobrol, tidak lebih. That's it. Itu saja yang bisa aku laporkan, Tuan Boss." Sasuke menekan kata terakhirnya, seakan menantang Naruto.

Naruto tidak bergeming, dia hanya menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Jauhi dia. Dia tidak hanya iseng menolongmu. Dia pasti punya maksud tersembunyi." Naruto menyentuh kedua bahu Sasuke, tatapan tajamnya kini berubah menjadi tatapan memohon. Pria pirang itu membungkukkan punggungnya untuk mensejajarkan matanya dan mata Sasuke, "Aku mohon. Jangan pernah dekati dia, sekalipun kalian bertemu dengan tidak sengaja. Aku mohon. Aku tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang kembali!"

"Kejadian apa? Dan apa hubungannya denganku?"

Tanpa Sasuke duga, Naruto memeluknya erat. "Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi Naruko kedua. Please, Sasuke. Please. Jauhi Pein dan anak buahnya." Naruto terus memohon, sambil mendekap tubuh tegap Sasuke. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sasuke.

Sasuke yang awalnya tidak mengerti, langsung paham situasi. Dia marah, kesal, entah karena apa. Yang jelas dia tidak suka disamakan dengan seseorang bernama Naruko itu. "Jadi ini hanya karena seorang gadis?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak suka yang kentara.

Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya, tapi tetap memegang bahu Sasuke. "Hanya?" katanya, pelan tapi dengan nada yang berbahaya. "Kau bilang HANYA?! Dengar, Naruko itu perempuan paling berarti untukku! Dia adik kembarku! Hanya gara-gara ingin menjatuhkan aku, mereka tega merusak orang yang berarti untukku! Tahu apa kau tentang Naruko, hah?!" Naruto berteriak sampai dadanya naik turun karena emosi.

Sasuke yang dibentak begitu jadi tersulut emosinya, "Heh, memang aku tidak tahu apa-apa dan tidak mau tahu! Itu urusanmu, bukan urusanku! Aku bukan Naruko, atau siapalah itu. Aku Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Jelas saja itu ada hubungannya denganmu! Karena kau–!" Naruto memutus kalimatnya, nyaris saja dia keceplosan! Berdecak kesal, dia mendorong bahu Sasuke hingga punggung remaja itu membentur tembok. "Tsk! Terserahlah! Kau mau bersama mereka juga bukan urusanku! Sana, kembali ke mereka!" Naruto mendorong lengan Sasuke, "Sana! Jangan tunjukkan wajahmu di depanku lagi!"

Sasuke tertegun. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto yang selalu tersenyum bodoh dan selalu menolongnya, kini malah mengusirnya. Memang apa salahnya? Sasuke tidak salah, kenapa dia terus-terusan dipojokkan!

"Terserah kau sajalah! Kau lupa, tempat asalku sangat jauh! Aku tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakiku di negeri ini lagi, dan kau tidak perlu melihat wajahku! Urusi saja gadis-gadismu itu! PUAS KAU?! Aku pergi!"

Setelah berteriak di depan wajah Naruto. Pemuda yang masih diliputi emosi itu berlari pergi, meninggalkan sosok Naruto di belakangnya. Memang siapa dia? Sasuke itu hanya ingin mencari teman, kenapa malah disangkut pautkan dengan seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak Sasuke kenal?! Dasar gila!

"Cih, siapa yang sudi tinggal di markasnya yang kumuh dan penuh preman jalanan begitu? Lebih baik aku tinggal di hotel, dammit! Aku bukan orang miskin macam dia!" Sasuke berjalan sambil mengumpat-umpat tidak jelas. Kakinya terus melangkah, mencari hotel mewah yang bisa dia sewa untuk tidur malam ini. Untung dia membawa passport dan dompetnya.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang masih emosi karena pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke tadi, memilih untuk pergi ke vending machine terdekat untuk mencari minuman yang bisa mendinginkan hatinya.

Naruto bersandar di dinding samping vending machine itu sambil meneguk cola yang dia beli, lalu mulai memikirkan kenapa dia bisa semarah dan seemosi tadi, ketika melihat Sasuke dirangkul oleh Pein. Apakah karena dia teringat Naruko? Ah, tidak juga. Naruto hanya takut jika Sasuke mengalami nasib yang sama dengan Naruko, bernasib buruk hanya karena dekat dengannya. Sepertinya Pein tahu kalau Sasuke itu sosok yang berharga untuknya. Eh? Tunggu … berharga untuknya?

"Aish, pikiran dari mana itu?! Berharga? Hah, lucu! Berharga dari mana, aku saja baru kenal dengannya. Mana bisa jatuh cinta dalam waktu singkat begitu!" Naruto bermonolog, menyangkal pemikirannya sendiri. Untung saja tidak ada orang, kalau ada satu saja orang lewat, pasti Naruto sudah disangka gila.

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke! Sial, aku ini straight! Selurus tiang gantungan jemuran Omoi!" Naruto meneguk minumannya lagi, "Tapi kenapa aku tidak suka dia dipegang-pegang Pein? Aku terdengar seperti seorang pacar yang sedang cemburu." Naruto berdecak, lalu menggaruk kasar kepalanya, "Ck, ini membingungkan sekali!"

Naruto melempar kaleng soda yang sudah kosong itu pada tempat sampah, lalu berniat pergi dari situ, "Sebaiknya aku kembali ke markas. Sasuke mungkin sudah sampai disana lebih dulu."

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, ponselnya berdering. "Ya?" Sapanya.

" **Boss, ada apa dengan Sasuke? Dia pergi dari markas, sambil membawa seluruh barangnya dan juga kopernya."** Darui, salah satu anak buahnya membawa kabar yang sama sekali tidak ingin Naruto dengar.

Jangan bilang Sasuke benar-benar akan pergi … darinya?

"FUCK! Kenapa kau tidak menahannya, bodoh!" Naruto mengumpat keras, memutuskan panggilan dari anak buahnya itu. Dia memasukkan kembali ponselnya pada saku celananya. Bibir Naruto membentuk sebuah seringai. "Tidak akan aku biarkan kau pergi dariku begitu saja, Uchiha Sasuke!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengerang jengkel. Bagaimana bisa, dia mendapatkan penerbangan untuk pulang ke Jepang minggu depan? Seluruh penerbangan ke Jepang sedang penuh, katanya? Yang benar saja!

Ya sudahlah, hitung-hitung liburan. Abaikan saja masalah yang lain. Yang penting liburan, bersenang-senang! Semalam dia tidur dengan nyenyak di ranjang yang empuk, bukan di sofa seperti di markas kumuh itu! Ah, sudahlah. Sasuke malas membahas yang lalu.

Sasuke mengusap perutnya yang mulai berontak minta diisi. Dia memutuskan untuk memasuki salah satu restoran cepat saji yang menjual ayam dan burger. Sekali-kali makan junk food tidak masalah, asalkan tidak ketahuan ibunya. Kalau ibunya tahu, bisa-bisa ibunya mengamuk!

Selesai makan, Sasuke berencana kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya keliling New York City. Dia sudah membuat catatan penting dalam otaknya; (1) jauhi gang dan jalanan kecil yang sepi; (2) sebisa mungkin sore hari sudah sampai di hotel tempatnya menginap; (3) kalau ada orang mencurigakan, atau terindikasi bergabung dengan geng manapun, Sasuke harus segera menjauh, kalau perlu mencari pos polisi terdekat. Serius, dia sudah muak berurusan dengan geng dan tetek bengeknya!

Baru saja Sasuke meninggalkan restoran cepat saji itu, seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat. Alih-alih memelototi orang yang dengan kurang ajar sudah menarik tangannya, Sasuke malah melotot karena terkejut.

"B?" gumamnya.

Pria berotot itu menatap Sasuke tajam, napasnya terengah-engah. "Gotcha! Kau tidak akan bisa kabur, Sasuke! Ikut aku!"

Sasuke nyaris terpekik karena sentakan kuat B, "Ah? Hei! Tunggu! Kau mau membawaku kemana?!" Remaja delapan belas tahun itu berusaha berontak, tapi tangan B seperti lem yang sudah dilepas, "Kalau kau tidak melepaskannya, aku akan berteriak!" ancamnya.

"Teriak saja. Boss bilang kalau kau sudah tertangkap, aku boleh melakukan apapun asalkan kau bisa dibawa kembali ke markas. Termasuk memperkosamu. Disini. Sekarang juga." Kata B santai, seringai tercetak di bibirnya. "Ayo, teriaklah. Aku ini orangnya nekat, lho. Coba saja."

Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Benarkah Naruto berkata begitu?"

"Tentu saja."–bohong. Lanjut B dalam hati. Kalau dia benar-benar memperkosa Sasuke, bisa-bisa besok pagi dia terbangun di dalam peti mati. Diam-diam pria berkulit gelap itu mendengus. Sepertinya boss-nya itu telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda dari Jepang ini.

Sasuke mau tidak mau akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah, mengikuti kemana langkah kaki B membawanya. Hei, bagaimana bisa orang bergengsi tinggi seperti Sasuke dibuat malu di depan umum? Lebih baik dia menurut saja.

Sasuke mengernyit ketika ternyata B membawanya ke sebuah taman, lalu menyuruhnya untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman, "Duduk disini, aku segera kembali. Hanya lima menit!"

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu memandangi punggung B yang mulai menjauh. Dia kan bisa saja kabur sekarang, tapi entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan 'jangan'. Duh, Sasuke bukannya takut, dia hanya malas direpotkan dengan masalah yang tidak jelas.

Lima menit kemudian, B sudah kembali, lalu duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Tangan pria itu menyodorkan sekaleng jus jeruk dingin. "Untukmu. Anggap saja aku yang traktir karena kau bersedia menurut."

Sasuke menerima sodoran jus itu, "Terima kasih." Dia membuka tutup kaleng, lalu meneguk jus itu. "Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kau membawaku kemari bukan untuk berkencan di taman, kan?" Tembak Sasuke.

B tertawa, "Kau benar-benar bocah yang tajam," kata B, mengabaikan seruan Sasuke yang mengatakan 'aku bukan bocah!'. Dia meneguk kopi kalengan yang dia beli, "Aku ingin bertanya kenapa kau pergi dari markas. Apa kau bertengkar dengan boss?"

Sasuke menghela napasnya, "Aku tidak ingin membahas si idiot itu sekarang."

"Hei, boss-ku bukan orang idiot." B menyesap kopinya lagi, lalu memandang Sasuke yang menatap lurus ke depan. "Aku sudah dengar dari Omoi dan juga Darui. Jadi sedikit banyak aku tahu masalahnya. Kau kesal ya, disama-samakan dengan Naruko? Jangan begitu, Naruko itu adiknya Naruto, jelas saja dia marah kalau sampai kau mengalami nasib yang serupa dengannya."

"Nasib serupa?" Sasuke merengut masam, itu lagi. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Naruko itu? Dan apa hubungannya denganku?"

B menghela napas, tatapannya menerawang menatap langit yang sedikit berawan. "Naruko itu adalah adik kembar Naruto. Boss-ku itu sangat menyayangi adiknya, kau tahu? Dia protektif dan tidak akan segan menghajar siapapun yang menyakiti adiknya. Nah, waktu itu Naruko dekat dengan seseorang bernama Nagato. Dia dari kelompok Pein. Mereka berpacaran diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto. Boss-ku, bukan orang bodoh. Dia berhasil mengendus hubungan yang tidak akan pernah dia setujui itu."

B menoleh, dia tersenyum ketika mendapati Sasuke memandang wajahnya dengan serius. "Malam itu mereka bertengkar hebat. Naruto yang yakin Nagato ada maksud tersembunyi, menyuruh Naruko untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Nagato. Jelas saja gadis itu menolak. Naruto tidak tahu jika adiknya itu menemui Nagato secara diam-diam. Dan keesokan paginya, Naruto menemukan adiknya dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan di gang sebelah markas. Dia habis diperkosa."

"Astaga!" Sasuke menutup bibirnya menggunakan telapak tangannya, kaget dengan informasi yang baru saja dia terima. "Tapi, kenapa mereka tega memperkosa Naruko? Memang gadis itu punya salah apa?"

B mendengus, "Kau masih terlalu polos, anak muda! Orang yang hidup di kegelapan seperti kami, tidak akan segan melakukan apapun untuk menjatuhkan lawan. Kami, akan selalu memperluas daerah kekuasaan, jadi kami akan melakukan segala macam cara untuk menyingkirkan saingan. Mungkin mereka berniat menjatuhkan geng kami dengan merusak siapapun yang mereka anggap berharga bagi Naruto."

Penjelasan dari B membuat Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala. "Orang gila macam apa yang tega merusak seorang gadis untuk alasan macam itu. Lalu, sekarang Naruko dimana? Kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Dia sudah meninggal. Seminggu setelah peristiwa pemerkosaan itu, Naruko kami temukan tewas di sofa yang biasa kau tiduri di markas."

"Apa?!" Sasuke antara terkejut karena adik Naruto bunuh diri, dan juga terkejut karena sofa itu bekas tempat bunuh diri. Untung dia tidak dihantui arwah adik Naruto! "Terus … apa hubungannya ini semua denganku? Kenapa Naruto tidak ingin aku bernasib sama seperti adiknya?"

B tersenyum misterius, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. "Itu karena boss suka padamu." Pria kekar itu tertawa, melihat wajah Sasuke memerah meskipun tipis.

"Sembarangan, mana ada yang seperti itu?"

"Heeee, kau tidak percaya? Buktinya boss memerintahkan kami semua untuk mencarimu, aku dan yang lain tidak tidur semalaman karena mencarimu yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Termasuk boss. Dia takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Itu tanda dia menyukaimu, kan?" Smirk. B menyeringai melihat Sasuke tampak salah tingkah.

"M-mana mungkin! Itu hanya imajinasimu saja!" Sasuke meneguk sisa jusnya dengan cepat, berusaha meredakan jantungnya yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. "Lagi pula dia itu kemarin bersenang-senang dengan gadis-gadisnya, kau tahu? Aku dibiarkan menunggui Omoi yang sibuk dengan hormon remajanya." Sasuke mendengus kesal mengingat kejadian kemarin.

B mengernyit, "Gadis? Setahuku dia tidak menemui gadis manapun. Kemarin itu ada salah satu anak buah boss yang berulah. Lalu boss turun tangan untuk mengurusnya. Dia bersamaku kok."

Sasuke terhenyak. 'Jadi, dia tidak bersama gadis manapun?' batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Ternyata dia salah sangka pada Naruto …

Eh, tunggu. Sasuke tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. "Kau bilang Naruko itu adik kembarnya Naruto? Kalau Kurama kakak mereka, lalu kemana orang tuanya? Kenapa Naruko dan Naruto tinggal di jalanan? Kemana keluarganya?"

B menghela napas, lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku tidak bisa menceritakan padamu bagian yang itu. Itu adalah privasi boss, dan aku tidak berhak untuk bercerita. Kau tanya sendiri saja pada dia."

B menunjuk ke belakang punggung Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengernyit, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Dia nyaris saja melompat karena kaget, di belakangnya ternyata sosok Naruto sudah berdiri sambil menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Dobe! Sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?!"

Naruto tidak menggubris pertanyaan Sasuke, dia melirik B lalu tersenyum tipis. "Thanks, B. Kerja bagus. Kembalilah ke markas, istirahatlah." B yang sadar situasi segera pergi, memberikan privasi bagi boss-nya untuk bicara berdua dengan pemuda itu.

Mata biru Naruto giliran menatap Sasuke, "Kau kemana saja menghilang semalaman?" katanya, lalu duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Kau membuat aku panik, tahu! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Sampai tidak tidur!"

Sasuke membuang muka. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan B. Naruto mencarinya semalaman. "Aku tidur di hotel, habisnya kau menyuruhku pergi, dan tidak ingin melihat wajahku lagi. Tidak mungkin kan, aku muncul di markasmu?"

Naruto menghela napas, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. "Aku ngantuk sekali." gumamnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Sasuke panik, menoleh ke kanan kiri seakan takut menarik perhatian banyak orang. Ternyata mereka biasa saja. Aaah, Sasuke lupa. Dia kan sedang berada di negara yang melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis.

"Kalau mengantuk pulanglah, jangan tidur disini! Hei!" Sasuke menggoyangkan bahu Naruto, membuat si pirang mengerang. Bukannya menegakkan badannya, lengan berkulit tan itu malah memeluk perut Sasuke.

"Aku ngantuk sekali, biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengah. Sepertinya dia tidak ada pilihan lain selain membiarkan pria ini bertindak sesukanya. Dia menghela napas, lalu mata hitamnya memandang sekeliling taman ini.

Banyak juga yang datang ke taman ini. Kalau mereka ada di Jepang, sudah pasti pemandangan ini akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan para pengunjung taman. Tapi sepertinya disini tidak. Ya sudahlah, Sasuke juga bukan orang yang peduli pada komentar orang lain.

Dia menatap Naruto yang sepertinya tertidur. Bibirnya menyeringai, dia mendapatkan ide bagus untuk membuat pria ini terjaga. "Ah! PEIN?" Ujarnya, agak keras seperti sedang memanggil seseorang.

Naruto yang hampir memasuki gerbang mimpi itu seketika menegakkan badannya, langsung waspada begitu mendengar nama Pein disebutkan Sasuke. "Pein? Mana? Dimana dia?" Naruto melihat sekeliling seperti sedang kebakaran jenggot.

"Pfffttt …"

Suara tawa tertahan membuat si pirang menoleh, "Sasuke! Kau mengerjaiku, ya! Sial kau, aku hampir saja tidur, tapi sekarang rasa ngantukku langsung lenyap gara-gara kau!" Naruto meninju pelan lengan Sasuke, membuat pemuda berdarah Jepang itu tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf, maaf. Habisnya kau nyaris saja tidur di bahuku. Aku tidak ingin bahuku basah oleh ilermu!"

Naruto merengut, "Enak saja, aku tidak ngiler!" Si pirang menghembuskan napasnya kesal, lalu menggembungkan pipinya. Sasuke harus menahan tangannya untuk tidak mencubit pipi itu, gemas sekali rasanya. "Hmm, mumpung ngantukku sudah hilang, aku akan membacakan sebuah cerita untukmu."

Kedua alis Sasuke terangkat, "Cerita?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya, cerita. Dengarkan ya, ini adalah cerita yang panjang." Naruto berdehem sekali, lalu mulai membacakan cerita itu untuk Sasuke. "Ehem! Pada jaman dahulu kala, hiduplah tiga orang bersaudara. Sebut saja dia X, Y, dan Z. X adalah anak sulung laki-laki. Sedangkan Y dan Z adalah sepasang anak kembar, laki-laki dan perempuan. Awalnya, mereka hidup bahagia, bersama kedua orang tua mereka. Mereka tinggal di rumah mewah, hidup serba ada tanpa kekurangan apapun. Tapi pada suatu hari, semuanya berubah. Orang tua ketiga anak itu ditemukan tewas di ruang kerja ayahnya, bersimbah darah. Itu jelas pembunuhan, tapi entah mengapa pelakunya belum tertangkap. Semenjak itu, semuanya berubah. Ketiga anak yang masih di bawah umur itu belum bisa mewarisi harta kekayaan orang tuanya, jadi semuanya diserahkan kepada wali mereka, sebut saja namanya Bibi Penyihir. Wanita itu sangat kejam, dia menyiksa anak-anak tidak bersalah itu. Tidak diberi makan, tidak diberi kamar yang layak, dan lain-lain. Akhirnya karena tidak tahan, anak-anak itu kabur dari rumah, dan tinggal di jalanan."

Sasuke tertegun. Itu … Naruto sedang membicarakan kisah dirinya, kan? Sasuke memutuskan untuk diam, mendengarkan cerita Naruto.

"X, memutuskan untuk bekerja, tapi tidak ada pekerjaan yang mau menerima anak di bawah umur. Sempat luntang-lantung di jalanan, akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan seseorang yang baik hati, meskipun berwajah sangar, sebut saja dia B. Dia membawa anak-anak itu ke markasnya. Tanpa disangka, Y yang masih bocah ternyata sanggup menjatuhkan beberapa anak seusianya yang berusaha mengganggu adik perempuannya. Lalu B memutuskan untuk melatih anak itu, hingga sekarang anak yang sudah beranjak dewasa itu menjadi boss-nya."

Naruto berhenti sebentar, menghela napasnya. "Y sangat menyayangi kedua saudaranya. X yang sudah cukup umur, berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan dan bisa menyewa apartemen sederhana. Z ikut tinggal dengan X, tapi tidak dengan Y. Y berusaha mendapatkan uang dengan cara illegal. Dia berhasil mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya hidupnya dan kedua saudaranya. Tapi, suatu insiden membuat Y yang sangat menyayangi adiknya, jadi kehilangan adik perempuan satu-satunya itu. Dia yang tidak ingin kehilangan keluarga lagi, setelah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, malah kehilangan adiknya."

Naruto kembali menghela napas berat. "Sejak itu, Y berusaha menjauhkan X dari bahaya dunia bawah tanah, dengan menyewakan apartemen yang lebih layak untuk kakaknya itu. Lalu dia berusaha seorang diri. Tiba-tiba muncul S, yang membuat hidup Y berubah. Y bahkan kelimpungan karena S menghilang semalaman, apalagi peristiwa yang terjadi sangat mirip dengan apa yang terjadi pada Z. Y tidak ingin kehilangan S, makanya–" Naruto menghela napas lagi, lalu ibu jarinya mengelus pipi putih Sasuke. "Maaf, waktu itu aku membentakmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan lagi." Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon, membuat si raven jadi tersentuh. Apalagi setelah mendengar kehidupan Naruto yang ternyata sangat berat, dari dia masih kecil.

Sasuke tanpa sadar memiringkan kepalanya, lalu menyentuh tangan Naruto yang ada di pipinya. "Ya, permintaan maaf diterima." Seakan tersadar akan apa yang sudah dia lakukan, Sasuke buru-buru melepaskan tangannya, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Maaf, aku terbawa suasana."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Pria bertubuh tegap itu berdiri, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke, "Ayo, kembali ke markas. Aku temani kau checkout di hotel tempatmu menginap semalam."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke dan Naruto tiba di markas pada malam hari. Mereka berkeliling kota seharian ini, bertingkah seperti dua orang yang baru saja turun gunung, yang tidak pernah melihat kota besar sebelumnya. Sasuke tersenyum, tidak biasanya dia bersenang-senang dan tertawa lepas seperti ini. Aturan yang ketat di rumahnya membuat dia selalu jaga wibawa dan jaga image. Makanya dia selalu terlihat datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

Sasuke itu juga manusia biasa yang punya berbagai macam emosi, sama dengan manusia yang lainnya.

Sasuke mengerang ketika punggungnya menyentuh sofa di markas Naruto. "Eh? Sofanya baru?" komentar Sasuke ketika mendapati sofa usang yang biasa dia tempati berganti dengan sofa empuk berwarna merah tua. Sofa itu juga ukurannya dua kali lebih besar dari yang lama.

"Ya. Sofa sebelumnya sudah tidak nyaman, makanya tadi aku menyuruh Darui untuk mengganti sofanya dengan yang baru." Kata Naruto santai, ikut menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa itu.

Sasuke mengangguk dalam diam. Dia bersyukur Naruto mengganti sofanya. Kalau masih memakai sofa yang lama, dia tidak yakin apakah dia bisa tidur di atas sebuah sofa yang pernah menjadi tempat bunuh diri.

"Hei, Naruto. Mungkin aku tidak berhak mengatakan ini, tapi … apakah kau tidak ingin merebut kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu?"

"Maksudmu?"

Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya, "Maaf sebelumnya, tapi … apa kau tidak ingin merebut kembali peninggalan orang tuamu? Rumah dan segalanya. Bukankah itu peninggalan orang tuamu yang harus kau jaga juga? Aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur, tapi aku rasa itu adalah hakmu, dan orang tuamu juga tidak akan senang jika mengetahui ini."

Naruto terdiam. Dia menerawang menatap langit-langit markasnya yang penuh dengan graffiti, "Sepertinya kau benar. Tapi aku malas berurusan dengan mereka. Jadi; jawabanku adalah tidak."

Sasuke menghela napasnya, lalu mengangguk. "Ya, semua terserah padamu."

"Dari pada membicarakan hal tidak penting begitu, bagaimana kalau membicarakan tentang kita saja?" katanya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Naruto menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto terkekeh, "Kau ini masih polos ternyata. Aku ini sedang berusaha mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu, tahu." Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke, "Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu, Teme. Jadilah kekasihku."

Sasuke yang awalnya mengerut bingung spontan membelalakkan matanya. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto akan mengungkapkan hal itu secara langsung! Bagaimana dia harus meresponnya?

"A-apa yang kau katakan, Dobe? Kita ini sesama laki-laki." Sasuke berusaha tenang di tengah rasa gugup yang melandanya. Bagaimana bisa dia menyatakan cinta selantang dan sejujur itu?

Kening Naruto berkerut, "Memang kenapa kalau sesama laki-laki? Aku hanya tahu aku jatuh cinta padamu. Tidak peduli kau lelaki atau perempuan. Pokoknya aku menyukaimu, titik!"

"Mana ada orang menyatakan cinta dengan cara egois seperti itu!" protes Sasuke.

Tidak menghiraukan protesan Sasuke, Naruto malah tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Ada, buktinya aku." Pria pirang itu berlutut dihadapan Sasuke, tanpa melepaskan tautan tangan mereka berdua. "Aku serius, Teme. Awalnya aku menyangkal, tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta padamu, padahal kita baru saja saling mengenal. Tapi … aku sadar ketika kau menghilang semalaman, aku merasa seperti orang gila. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, aku merasa sangat khawatir terjadi hal yang buruk padamu. Aku juga sadar kenapa waktu di klub, aku marah-marah ketika melihatmu di dekati oleh Pein dan gengnya. Rasanya aku ingin membakar Pein detik itu juga, padahal bisa saja aku menyelesaikan semuanya dengan kepala dingin. Tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa. Dari situlah aku mulai sadar, waktu itu aku cemburu. Dan sekarang aku akan mengakui–aku, Uzumaki Naruto sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dia seakan kehilangan seluruh niatnya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata tajam untuk pria pirang yang sedang berlutut di depannya ini. Sasuke bisa merasakan telapak tangan Naruto yang berkeringat, jadi dia gugup juga?

"Tapi ayahku sangat ketat Naruto, ayahku tidak akan membiarkan aku berpacaran dengan laki-laki, terlebih dengan orang yang … kau tahulah, orang kaya mencari menantu dengan tipe seperti apa."

Naruto terkekeh, seolah perkataan Sasuke tadi bukan masalah besar untuknya, "Kau tenang saja. Serahkan saja semuanya padaku." Naruto bangkit dari posisi berlututnya, kemudian duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Lengan berkulit tan itu menarik tubuh tegap Sasuke yang lebih kecil darinya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Sasuke tersenyum. Ternyata, pelukan Naruto terasa nyaman dan aman. Seperti yang pernah dia bayangkan ketika diam-diam mengagumi bentuk tubuh Naruto.

Sasuke membuka matanya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah bergerak di lehernya. Tangan putih itu berusaha mendorong bahu Naruto, tapi apa daya. Kekuatan mereka yang tidak seimbang membuat usahanya sia-sia.

"Dobe! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan menjilati leherku!"

Naruto tidak menggubrisnya, malah semakin liar menjilati leher Sasuke, membuat beberapa tanda merah sebagai tanpa kepemilikan darinya. "Mmhh. Diamlah. Jangan ganggu aku, 'Suke." Jilatan Naruto berpindah tempat, kini pria pirang itu menjilati telinga Sasuke.

"N-Naruto, jangan menjilati telingaku–sshhh." Sasuke berusaha berontak, tapi entah mengapa ujungnya dia malah berdesis ketika Naruto mengulum daun telinganya.

Naruto melepaskan kulumannya di daun telinga Sasuke. Si raven hampir saja mendesah lega, tapi urung dilakukannya ketika melihat mata Naruto. Mata biru jernih itu terlihat … err, bernafsu?

Tanpa peringatan, Naruto mendorong bahu Sasuke hingga terlentang di sofa, lalu melumat bibir Sasuke. Remaja yang belum pernah melakukan ciuman ala orang dewasa itu jelas saja kelabakan, tanpa sengaja membuka bibirnya untuk protes. Hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh Naruto untuk menyelipkan lidahnya.

Si pirang mengincar lidah Sasuke, membelit, menghisapnya hingga menimbulkan suara berdecap. Sasuke mengerang dalam ciuman itu, tanpa sadar tangan kirinya meremat rambut pirang Naruto. Beberapa belas detik selanjutnya dia mulai berontak, pasokan oksigennya mulai menipis.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya untuk memberikan waktu bagi Sasuke untuk menarik napas.

"Kau gila! Kenapa kau menciumku seperti itu, hah?!" protes Sasuke.

Naruto nyengir kuda, "Ehehe, maaf Sasuke, aku lupa kalau kau belum pernah berciuman seperti itu sebelumnya."

Sasuke makin merengut masam, dia mengelap bibirnya yang belepotan saliva. Ketika hendak berdiri dari sofa, Naruto menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Mau kemana kau? Kita belum selesai." katanya. Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, tapi Naruto menyelanya dengan meletakkan tangan kiri Sasuke di atas kejantanan Naruto yang ternyata sudah sangat keras.

"Kau tahu artinya ini, kan?" Naruto menyeringai melihat wajah Sasuke yang memucat.

Sasuke menggeleng, dia tidak siap untuk ini. "Jangan, Naruto. A-aku–" Ucapan Sasuke berhenti ketika Naruto menahan tubuh Sasuke di sofa.

Naruto berdiri, lalu membuka resleting jeans berwarna hitam yang dipakainya untuk mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras. Sasuke menelan ludah sambil terbelalak ngeri ketika melihat ukuran Naruto yang sedikit di atas ukuran standar.

Dan malam itu, adalah malam yang tidak akan pernah Sasuke lupakan … untuk pertama kalinya dia berhubungan badan, dengan seorang laki-laki pula. Bukan laki-laki biasa, tapi seorang ketua geng! Kalau ayahnya tahu, Sasuke bisa digantung!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang meringkuk dipelukannya. Bibir tipisnya melengkungkan senyuman, lalu mencium rambut pemuda yang sudah menawan hatinya ini. Ketika membuka mata dan menemukan tubuh telanjang Sasuke ada di dalam pelukannya, Naruto merasakan perasaan yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

Senang? Bahagia? Yeah, semacam itulah. Pokoknya rasanya seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutmu.

Naruto bukan anak kecil lagi. Dia sudah sering bermain bersama wanita, tidur dengan mereka untuk sekedar one night stand. Tidak pernah ada rasa apa-apa kala dia terbangun di sebelah wanita-wanita yang tidur dengannya. Tapi sekarang, rasanya … beda.

Dia mengecup kening Sasuke sekali lagi, kali ini agak lama. Aroma rambut Sasuke enak, dan dia suka. Oops, dia harus menghentikan ini jika tidak ingin 'adik kecil' di bawah sana ikut terbangun. Mata biru itu melirik jam dinding, masih tengah malam.

Dia bangkit perlahan dari sofa baru yang lumayan besar itu, lalu memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan dimana-mana. Dia membawa pakaian itu ke kamar mandi, lalu membersihkan dirinya disana.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap. Dia memunguti pakaian Sasuke, sebelum memakaikan pakaian itu, dia meraih sekotak tissue basah untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa pergulatan panas mereka di tubuh Sasuke. Efek dingin dari tissue basah itu membuat Sasuke mengerang, lalu membuka matanya.

"Naruto?" Sasuke mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Dia memanggil Naruto dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Tidak ada, hanya membersihkan sisa-sisa perbuatanku." ucapnya santai, kemudian membersihkan bagian belakang Sasuke lagi. Pria pirang itu berdiri, lalu mengangkat tubuh Sasuke ke dalam gendongannya, "Jangan tidur lagi, 'Suke. Kita harus membersihkan tubuhmu."

Naruto menggendong Sasuke ke kamar mandi, lalu dengan hati-hati menurunkan tubuh remaja itu. Dia menyalakan kran air, mengatur suhu yang pas untuk Sasuke yang sekarang berdiri di bawah pancuran air hangat sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Sasuke, jangan tidur di kamar mandi, berbahaya, tahu! Atau kau ingin aku mandikan?"

Sasuke lantas membuka satu matanya, "Dalam mimpimu! Apa kau tidak tahu pantatku itu sakit sekali gara-gara punyamu yang kelewat besar!" Sasuke menggeram jengkel. Bisa-bisanya kepala pirang itu menidurinya! Dia bahkan baru delapan belas tahun!

"Baiklah, baiklah," Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. "Aku tunggu kau diluar. Pakaianmu akan aku siapkan. Setelah itu kau tidur lagi juga tidak apa. Lagipula ini masih tengah malam."

"Tengah malam?! Kau menyuruhku mandi tengah malam?"

Bahu si pirang terangkat acuh, "Masa kau mau tidur belepotan sperma begitu?"

"Tsk! Keluar sana, aku mau mandi!"

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, sebelum seluruh isi kamar mandi dilempar oleh Sasuke. Naruto duduk di sofa sambil mengingat kembali adegan panasnya bersama Sasuke tadi, membuat dia senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat betapa erotisnya si raven itu.

Naruto memegang dada kirinya yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, hanya karena mengingat senyum Sasuke di akhir pergulatan mereka. Remaja itu mengatakan 'I love you too' padanya.

"Yeaaaaah!" Naruto berteriak girang sambil meninju udara, dia berhasil membuat Sasuke mengatakan kata-kata itu padanya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan sosok Sasuke yang berbalut handuk putih di pinggangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" Sosok itu menggosok rambutnya yang masih basah menggunakan handuk milik Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat pemandangan 'wah' itu hanya bisa meringis, dia tidak ingin nafsunya terpancing lagi, jadi dia memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. Membaca setiap pesan masuk yang dia terima.

Tepat ketika Sasuke selesai memakai pakaiannya, pintu ruangan itu diketuk dari luar.

Naruto melirik Sasuke, mengisyaratkan pemuda itu untuk mendekat padanya. Setelah Sasuke duduk dengan aman disebelahnya, dia berkata dengan nada datar, "Masuk."

Kepala Darui menyembul dari balik pintu itu, "Boss, ada laporan penyerangan kelompok Pein. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Darui mengernyit ketika melihat sosok Sasuke duduk di sebelah sang boss. "Mmm, apa aku mengganggu kalian?"

"Tidak." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar, lalu menggeser sedikit bokongnya karena dia baru sadar duduk terlalu dekat dengan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menjauh? Sini!" Naruto protes, lalu menarik lengan Sasuke untuk duduk menempel dengannya lagi. "Darui, perintahkan semuanya untuk bersiap-siap–"

BRAAAAK!

Belum selesai Naruto berbicara, suara yang sangat keras terdengar dari lantai bawah.

Naruto dan Darui langsung bersiaga. Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya, pria pirang itu menuju ke laci nakas untuk mengambil sesuatu. Mata Sasuke membola ketika melihat barang yang berkilat itu … sebuah pistol!

"Kenapa kau punya senjata api?!" Sasuke memekik, dia baru saja mendengar suara tembakan dari lantai bawah. "Suara apa itu?!" Pekiknya lagi. Demi apa, Sasuke belum pernah berada di situasi seperti ini. Wajar kalau dia panik!

Naruto mengisyaratkan pada Darui untuk berjaga bersama yang lain, sementara Naruto mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Dia menyambar tas Sasuke lalu memakaikannya di punggung pemuda itu. "Sasuke, apapun yang terjadi, tetap berdiri di belakangku, mengerti?" kata Naruto. Dia menatap Sasuke serius.

Sasuke menerima ciuman Naruto di kening dan bibirnya dalam diam, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa di situasi seperti ini.

Naruto membawa Sasuke keluar dari ruangan ini. Di luar, situasi sudah kacau. Darui sedang menahan seseorang dari kelompok Pein.

Naruto menarik Sasuke ke arah yang berlawanan dengan posisi Darui dan kawan-kawannya. Sasuke mengernyit, "Kau mau meninggalkan anak buahmu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Aku akan membantu mereka nanti, setelah aku berhasil mengeluarkanmu dari tempat ini." Ucap Naruto tanpa berbalik.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

BANG!

Sasuke berjengit ketika mendengar suara tembakan tepat di belakangnya. Naruto refleks berhenti, lalu menarik Sasuke dengan cepat untuk berdiri di belakang tubuhnya. Dia memposisikan senjatanya, siap untuk menembak lawannya.

BANG! BANG!

Laki-laki yang berada di belakang mereka tadi tumbang, terkena dua peluru dari senjata Naruto.

"AKH!" Naruto berbalik ketika mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto menggertakkan giginya. Dia tidak bisa bergerak, tidak dengan moncong pistol menempel dipelipis Sasuke. "Lepaskan dia, Tobi! Aku akan membiarkanmu membunuhku, tapi lepaskan dia!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya kalau tidak ada perintah dari boss-ku." jawab Tobi dengan nada sing a song.

"Shit!" Naruto mengumpat. Dia melihat wajah Sasuke. Walau pun takut tapi remaja itu berusaha tenang, tidak berteriak atau panik seperti kebanyakan sandera lainnya. Naruto harus mencontoh itu, kalau dia sembrono, bisa-bisa kepala Sasuke tertembak.

Lima anggota Akatsuki–nama geng Pein berkumpul di sekitarnya. Naruto terdesak. Dia harus segera mengeluarkan Sasuke dari pintu rahasia yang dia bangun untuk situasi darurat seperti ini.

BANG!

BANG!

Dua tembakan berasal dari belakang tubuh Naruto. Ternyata itu B dan Omoi. Mereka berhasil menjatuhkan Kakuzu dan Zetsu. Ketika Naruto menoleh, apa yang dilihatnya membuat jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto.

SRET

BRUG!

… Sasuke berhasil membanting orang yang menyanderanya hingga tidak bisa bergerak. Uchiha bungsu itu menyeringai, "Jangan sentuh aku, sialan!" Makinya, lalu dia memasang kuda-kuda. "Maju kalian semua!"

Naruto terperangah, B dan yang lainnya melongo.

… The hell?! Bagaimana bisa badan sekecil itu membanting seseorang yang berbadan lebih besar darinya? GLEK! Mereka semua yang menyaksikan itu menelan ludah bersamaan. Jangan macam-macam kalian dengan Uchiha!

"Heeeyah!" Hidan, salah satu orang dari Akatsuki itu maju, menyerang Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan gesit menghindar ke samping, menangkap tinju itu lalu memuntirnya. Sasuke menjatuhkan orang yang menyerangnya ke lantai, menekan tubuh itu menggunakan lututnya. "Kau bergerak, aku patahkan tanganmu!" ancamnya, dengan nada mengerikan. "Kau akan berakhir seperti temanmu yang pingsan itu kalau berani menggangguku!" Hidan berteriak keras ketika Sasuke semakin menekan tangannya yang dipuntir oleh Sasuke.

Hidan tidak mau menyerah, dia berusaha melepaskan kuncian Sasuke.

'KRAK!'

Bunyi derak mengerikan terdengar, bersamaan dengan teriakan Hidan yang menjerit memilukan ketika tangannya benar-benar dipatahkan oleh Sasuke. Kalau dia tidak melakukan itu, bisa-bisa dia yang mati!

Seorang lagi mencoba untuk menyerang Sasuke, tapi Naruto segera pasang badan. "Yooo, pirang sexy, kita bertemu lagi!" Naruto menyeringai, menggoda lawannya yang berwajah imut tapi seram.

"Cuih! Kau itu juga pirang, bodoh! Dan aku tidak sexy!"

BUAGH!

Deidara berhasil meninju wajah Naruto, membuat pria itu mundur beberapa langkah. Naruto mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah, "Hmm, boleh juga kekuatanmu!"

BUAGH!

BUAGH!

BUAGH!

Deidara berhasil dijatuhkan oleh Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu melepaskan pemuda berambut panjang tadi begitu saja, lalu menarik lengan Sasuke untuk segera pergi dari situ.

"Cepat pergi dari sini, sebelum Pein datang. Berbahaya untukmu kalau ada dia disini."

Naruto, Sasuke, Omoi dan B segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Mereka terus berlari hingga menemukan sebuah pintu besi yang menggunakan kode untuk membukanya. Setelah memasukkan kodenya, Naruto segera menyeret Sasuke sementara Omoi dan B menunggu di luar.

"Dengar, Sasuke. Ikuti saja kemana ruangan ini membawamu. Jangan pernah berbalik, mengerti? Di dalam markas akan sangat berbahaya. Setelah kau sampai pada pintu keluar, segera pergi dari sini. Pergilah ke tempat Itachi sampai semuanya aman. Aku yang akan menjemputmu, jadi jangan pernah menemuiku kesini karena tempat ini berbahaya. Apa kau mengerti?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Kau benar-benar akan menjemputku, kan? Kau tidak akan mati, kan?" Pemuda itu mencengkeram bagian depan baju Naruto, menuntut kejelasan.

Naruto menyentuh kedua pipi Sasuke, menatap mata pemuda itu dalam. "Aku berjanji akan menjemputmu, Sasuke." Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya, lalu mengecup kening, kedua pipi dan terakhir bibir Sasuke. "Kau jadilah anak baik dan tunggu aku. Oke?"

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu tanpa di duga mencium balik bibir Naruto. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Berhati-hatilah, oke?"

Sasuke membenarkan tali ranselnya yang melorot, lalu pergi menyusuri ruangan yang lebih mirip terowongan panjang itu. Sasuke tidak berani berbalik. Dia tidak ingin Naruto melihat wajahnya yang mulai dibasahi oleh air mata.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa berdoa pada Tuhan, semoga kekasihnya akan baik-baik saja.

Entah doanya dikabulkan Tuhan atau tidak. Kejadian di terowongan itu adalah kali terakhir dia bertemu dengan Naruto. Pria pirang itu tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Bahkan sampai hari keberangkatan Sasuke ke Jepang, Naruto tetap tidak muncul.

Itachi dan Kurama sampai harus mati-matian membujuk Sasuke agar mau naik ke pesawatnya.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Sasuke terus memikirkan Naruto. Tanpa terasa sebulir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

'Sialan kau! Kau tidak menepati janjimu!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tiga Tahun Kemudian …**

"Sasuke-kun! Aku duluan, ya? Jaa!"

Sasuke melambai pada salah seorang teman baiknya di kampus, Sakura. Sekarang Sasuke sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswa di Konoha University, mengambil jurusan manajemen bisnis, sesuai dengan permintaan ayahnya yang menginginkan Sasuke untuk mengambil alih perusahaan suatu saat nanti.

Dia menyingkirkan sedikit poni ravennya yang menutupi matanya. Rambutnya kini sudah mulai panjang, sudah tidak berbentuk 'bokong ayam' lagi. Wajahnya jauh lebih dewasa dari pada saat dia masih sekolah dulu. Wajar, sekarang usianya sudah dua puluh satu.

Sasuke berjalan pelan meninggalkan area kampus. Dia sudah tidak tinggal bersama orang tuanya lagi, tapi menyewa sebuah apartemen dekat kampus. Karena jaraknya dekat, Sasuke memilih untuk berjalan kaki saja. Dia ingin hidup mandiri, seperti Naruto.

Naruto …

Bagaimana kabarnya dia, ya? Apa dia masih berkumpul bersama dengan anak buahnya di markas busuk itu? Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika mengingat dirinya beserta anak buah Naruto yang berbadan sebesar gorilla itu membersihkan markas, mereka mengira Sasuke adalah pacar Naruto.

Sasuke menghela napas.

Dia merindukan sosok itu. Sosok yang berisik, idiot, tapi entah mengapa terasa cocok dengan kepribadiannya yang dingin dan pendiam. Bersama Naruto, Sasuke bisa mengekspresikan berbagai macam perasaan yang dia punya, menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa embel-embel 'Uchiha'.

 **Drrrttt … drrrttt … drrrttt**

Ponselnya di dalam saku bergetar, membuat langkah Sasuke yang baru saja keluar gerbang kampus berhenti. Nomor tidak dikenal …

"Ya?" Sapanya.

" **Berbaliklah."**

"Haaah? Siapa–" Sasuke berbalik. Mata beriris hitam itu membola, "–N-Naruto?"

Sasuke menahan perasaannya yang membuncah di dada, bertemu kembali dengan sosok yang telah menghilang selama tiga tahun dari hidupnya.

Dia disana, duduk di atas kap sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah. Rambutnya masih tetap pirang pendek. Dia terlihat gagah dan lebih dewasa dari yang terakhir kali Sasuke lihat. Kaos, jaket dan jeans yang biasa dia pakai kini berganti menjadi kemeja–yang dua kancing teratasnya dibuka, dengan celana bahan warna hitam, jas yang sewarna dengan celananya dia sampirkan di lengan kirinya. Tidak lupa dengan sepatu hitamnya yang mengkilat. Siapa pun yang melihat Naruto saat ini pasti akan menoleh dua kali.

" **Yo~ Sasuke! Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku datang untuk menjemputmu, sesuai janjiku."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Nggg… gak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi. Semoga masih bisa dinikmati dan tidak menjadi sampah.

Sebenarnya aku mau bikin lemon yang asem, tapi berhubung aku inget guidelines FFN, jadi aku cut aja deh. Kasihan juga kalau ada anak kecil yang 'tersesat' kemari. Maaf kalau mengecewakan :')

Well, silahkan berkomentar?

See you!


End file.
